1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a fuel control system for use with an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background
Internal combustion engines require control systems in order to operate properly. In particular, diesel engines are difficult to run at idle without an idle speed governor. Diesel engines are controlled by the amount of fuel injected into the cylinders, and that control is often done with a "rack" which forms part of the fuel delivery system. The idle speed governor controls the rack to govern the idle speed. Typically, the idle speed governor is its own system, separate from the system that controls the engine under non-idle operation. The idle speed governor also requires a separate drive and a separate fly ball governor.
Engines, particularly airplane engines, must also compensate for changes in air pressure which occur with changes in altitude. Such compensation is often accomplished with a control that is separate from the idle speed governor. Sometimes the altitude compensation is accomplished with electronics, such as through an electronic fuel injection system.
Therefore, the need exists for a system that allows for electronic control of an engine from idle to full power. There is also a need to control other operating parameters, such as air/fuel mixtures at high altitude. In addition, the need exists for a system that allows for a mechanical backup of the electronic systems.